


Safe

by attackfish



Series: Good People and Death Eaters [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackfish/pseuds/attackfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is caught out alone by one of his master's enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

James' knees bent and he slid the binder onto the bottom shelf.  A shadow fell across his back, and he froze, his hand trapped in the air.  "So Potter, what are you doing at Hogwarts in the middle of the Holiday?"  
  
James pushed himself to his feet.  "More than you, Avery."  
  
The Death Eater smiled painfully.  "Where's your master?  I have paperwork for him."  
  
"It's Christmas, where do you think?" James snapped, "He's home with his son."  
  
"And yet you're here."  Avery raised his wand and flicked away a piece of lint before pointing it at James.  
  
James backed up quickly, slamming into the bookcase.  "I'll take him the paperwork; just leave it."  
  
"I'd love to know how you smuggled out that ledger." The wand flicked up and the air around James' throat and chest hardened.  He opened his mouth to suck in breath, but nothing would get past it pressing against him.  
  
"I couldn't have! he gasped, "Bloody hell, how would I have?"  
  
"Keep hoping I won't find out."  
  
The air tightened around him, and he thought he was imagining it when he heard his name from the earring.  
  
As he vanished, he kept his eyes on Avery.  Safe.


End file.
